Second Chances
by Dorks In Forks
Summary: Bree Tanner was doomed after the fight in Eclipse. She knew she was going to die. But, the human Bella stands up for her and saves her life. Bree is now a Cullen vampire in training and has an Unexpected romance. Rated T for violence and more.


Bree's Point Of View  
Takes Place in _Eclipse  
_Chapter: 25

**1:Thank you, Cullens.**

Jane turned to stare at me with narrow eyes.

"You there," she snarled. "Your name."

I was dead anyway, according to her. So why give this lying vampire anything she wanted? I just glared at her.

Jane smiled at me, the bright, happy smile of an innocent child, and suddenly I was on fire. It was like I'd gone back in time to the worst night of my life. Fire was in every vain of my body, covering every inch on my skin, gnawing through the marrow of every bone. It felt like I was buried in the middle of my coven's funeral bonfire, with the flames on every side. There wasn't a single cell in my body that wasn't blazing with the worst agony imaginable. I could barely hear myself scream over the pain in my ears.

"Your name," Jane said again, and as she spoke the fire disappeared. Gone like that, as if I'd only been imagining it.

"Bree," I said as fast as I could, still gasping though the pain wasn't there anymore.

Jane smiled again and the fire was everywhere. But then stopped. The scream that was there was now gone.

"Jane, stop that. It wrong. She didn't do anything." It was the human that spoke this time. Jane seemed surprise that the human would even talk to her.

"Bella, right?" Jane questioned and the girl, Bella, nodded her head. "You, a human, are telling me to stop. Are you an idiot?"

"No, I'm not an idiot. But I am right and you just need to stop. She didn't know. She didn't even hurt anyone." Bella's voice went from a soft voice to a loud yell.

"I could kill you in one second, you _really_ shouldn't talk to me like that." Jane snarled.

"Just let her live. We'll teach her." Carlisle said.

I was still recovering from the pain but I was so baffled by this conversation. They wanted to save me?

"Aro isn't going to approve." Jane said. I think she's gonna let me go.

"Well, send our apologies to him." Carlisle said.

"We _will _have a close eye on you Cullens. And Bella, the Volturi don't give second chances." Jane spoke.

I was still on the ground when the turned to disappear into the forest. It was over. I was free. I was save.

I sat wide-eyed for a few moments, concentrating my thoughts.

"Thank you." I said loud and clear. "Thank you for saving my life."

It was Esme who spoke to me, her tone sweet and reminded me of something of a mother would say.

"You deserve it. You need a good life. We'll teach you and you can be part of our family." She wanted me to be part of her family. The family with gold eyes?

"I….I don't know what to say. You are all too kind." I said truthfully. I trusted them. I felt like they weren't going to try to kill me.

"So is that a yes?" Jasper spoke out.

"Thank you so much. Yes." I whispered. I began to try to stand up but the tall blonde girl who's name was still a mystery to me, held out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it.

"You might already know this but I'm Rosalie." Her voice was sweet and sounded kind. But just from the looks of her you could tell she had a bad side.

"Hi, Rosalie." I said so I could remember her name clearly. It was silent for a second, no one knew what to say.

"Um, Bree, lets get you home. Carlisle needs to go help Jacob anyway." Esme said touching my hand. I twitched away from the touch but then sensed it as friendly.

"Just follow us." The redheaded boy said. He flung Bella on his back. And began racing west. Then the dark haired girl followed gripping Jasper's hand. I ran after them as fast as I could.

Every time I ran I felt like I was flying. I could still see everything around me. The leaves, the squirrels, the branches.

The redhead boy ran fast but gentle, probably because Bella was human. I still didn't understand there relationship. Was Bella some sort of pet? Or was she really his mate?

We ran a little bit, until the boy began to slow. We were close to their home. We were close to _my _new home.

Summery: The Cullens have saved the life of Bree, one of Victoria's Army members, from the Volturi. Bree then is asked if she would like to live with the Cullens. Rosalie is actaully nice to her, either she is pitying her or she really likes her. Bree is still trying to understand Edward and Bella's relationship. The next chapter will pick up with a tour of the house and hunting and meeting Alice.

**Hai there, soo how was it? This idea randomly came to me. If you're confused, you probably haven't read _The Short Second Lide of Bree Tanner_. You really should. Its my second favorite in the entire Saga. :D Anyway, if you have any questions please review and I will answer back to the best I can. I'll be updating again on July 5th at around 7EST. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
